Feature Length Brickfilms
Although the majority of brickfilms tend to be shorts, some significant feature length films have been produced, both officially by the LEGO Group and by independent filmmakers. Independent Brickfilmers The longest ever known brickfilm is by Brickfilms.com member called Selavast, with his 4 hour long brickfilm The Wars of Darkness . At the time of the videos creation it was too large to put on the internet, so the only copies of the film were on a few DVDs. However, in 2012, Selavast uploaded the film, in two parts, to YouTube. The second longest known brickfilm to be created is called "KastleVania 4 - Vanian Legenda", which was made by "Hovinet". It is roughly 146 minutes and was uploaded to YouTube in 2013. The FPS of the film varies from 12 to 20. It consists of somewhere around 110'000 frames. Coming in third would be Moustache Maniac Films, with their 99-minute long Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polohttp://mustachemaniacsfilmco.webs.com/secretofmarcopolo.htm Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo. MMFC also released another Johnny Thunder brickfilm called Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nilehttp://mustachemaniacsfilmco.webs.com/giftofthenile.htm Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile. Gift of the Nile almost reached the 60-minute mark. Next is LeftfieldStudios, who made one of the longest brickfilms ever in the years 2002 to 2004,'' Star Wars:'' The Great Disturbance''http://leftfieldstudios.com/TheGreatDisturbance.htm The Great Disturbance, LeftFieldStudios.com, which was 75 minutes long. In 2012, a French/Dutch brickfilmer named Geert van Herwijnen/Geertos13 created a brickfilm adaptation of The Mystery of the Yellow Room , the classic novel by Gaston Leroux; the film's length is an impressive 57 minutes. Geert is perhaps better known for his brickfilm adaptation series of the sixth Harry Potter book however, The Half-Blood Prince, which he split into 4 to 10 minute long parts. Having made 11 parts of the series by this time, he has been able to recreate 92 minutes of the entire book. Another brickfilmer, whose name is unknown, attempted to recreate ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope using LEGO. He was able to finish 53 minutes of the 115-minute movie which, although not complete, is quite an achievement. http://www.lswproject.com/ LSW: The Mad Project website Outlawed Media released two quite long brickfilms - America: Outlawed''http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL2A2F190057BA1DAD&feature=plpp America: Outlawed on YouTube, and Pirates! and ''Pirates!''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff9NtBqfSN8&feature=plcp Pirates! on YouTube Both films are longer than 30 minutes, which is another outstanding achievement. In 2010, a YouTube user named AgentIndy417 made ''Lego Agents: The Movie and released it in 9 parts. The full playlist of the 9 parts stretches to a total of 56 minuteshttp://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL796A81FB464CFD7A. That same year, Shatterpoint Entertainmenthttp://www.ShatterpointEntertainment.com Shatterpoint Entertainment came out with Jericho: The Promise Fulfilled''http://www.shatterpointentertainment.com/jericho.html Jericho: The Promise Fulfilled, which reached 30 minutes. In 2011 a father-and-son studio released a 50-minute Batman film called ''Our LEGO Batman Adventure.http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL044F1429FEE8DA51&feature=plcp Our LEGO Batman Adventure on YouTube In 2014, a Dutch brickfilmer with the username: Starwarsstudio100 created a brickfilm named: Lego Gateway To The Land Of Weird And Madness.''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JwQIaJJxNM The total length of this movie is 57 minutes long and it contains around 30.000 frames. The LEGO Group ''Main article on LEGO Group and Brickfilming The LEGO Group has also produced several feature-length films. From 2003 to 2009, a series of four BIONICLE films were released, following the storyline of the ten-year Bionicle producthttp://bionicle.lego.com Bionicle.LEGO.com theme. In 2010, The Adventures of Clutch Powershttp://legoclutchpowers.com/ The Adventures of Clutch Powers website was released by LEGO. Clutch Powers, the main protagonist, goes on missions for the LEGO Company. In the movie he learns the value of teamwork, when he is teamed up with 3 other minifigures to save a castle-themed planet. A sequel is currently in post-production. In 2014 a feature length film called The LEGO Movie was released. References Category:The Art of Brickfilming Category:Brickfilm Achievements